


aquarium date

by bruises



Series: mutliship meme: erica reyes [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Aquariums, F/F, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, Multi, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh my <i>gosh</i>,” Kira gushes, “look at the octopus!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	aquarium date

**Author's Note:**

> this was prompted to me by an anon on tumblr. i hope you like it!  
> this was also written for [erica rarepair week](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/tagged/ericararepairweek).  
> 

“Oh my _gosh_ ,” Kira gushes, “look at the octopus!”

Erica and Braeden exchange smiles as they admire their girlfriend. The three of them walk through the aquarium, their faces illuminated by the bright blue lights of the fish tanks. The tanks are shiny enough to show each of their reflections, along with the hundreds of marine animals moving past them.

“Maybe we should get an octopus,” Erica suggests. “What do you think Braeden?”

Braden’s pulls a face at both them. “I don’t think so.”

“What?!” Kira frowns. “Why not?”

“I don’t want the cat getting to it,” Braeden explains. "Bye bye octopus." 

Kira lets out a sigh, but nods understandingly. The trio continue to walk along the tanks. Their eyes instantly shoot up to the roof when a shark swims across the glass. It’s  _huge_ ; Erica wonders how it lives with safely with all the other animals.

Erica lets out a gasp. “Woah.”

“We’re not getting a shark,” Braeden says with a smirk.

“Damn,” Erica grins. She shoves Braeden playfully and then reaches for her hand. Their fingers sit together nicely, despite Braeden’s hands being calloused from years of work as a mercenary. 

She looks up at Kira and reaches for her hand too. Erica feels complete; it’s a nice feeling. A blush rises to her cheeks as she admires the animals alongside her girlfriends.

“Erica! Look at the stingray over there,” Braeden exclaims. She points to the far left of the tank, her eyes wide with awe. “It’s so beautiful.”

“I love you,” Erica says. She looks at the stingray briefly and then between Braeden and Kira. “Both of you.”

“You always get so sweet and sappy on us,” Kira laughs. “We love you too.”

Braeden presses a small kiss to Erica’s temple, which only makes Erica’s blush worse. “I can’t believe you’re kissing me in an aquarium; there’s _people_ around.”

“Who cares?” Braeden says, her breath still hot against Erica’s cheek. She presses one final kiss to her skin before focusing on the stingray gliding around the tank.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
